effies_sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Kole Whitacre
__Notoc____noeditsection__ Appearance I think I am attractive. My skin is fair, sort of light, and kind of pale, but slightly tanned. I have thick, wavy, short, dark brown hair, and I have light brown eyes. My eyebrows are flat with a small arch just above my pupil. I have large ears, my father's ear which extend past the side of my head, and the perfectly shaped nose of my mother. It does not have too much bridge or too much nostril. My lips are pretty awesome too. They are a little thin, so not too much to brag about but with a nice mustache grown in there will be no need for me to explain. I have an average shape, but my arms are more muscular than the rest of my body. I have an obsession with Muggle fashion. It annoys my family, but other than my face it is one of the only ways I know how to express myself. Personality I am a bit self-absorbed. My personality borders on annoyingly arrogant, and confidently conceited. To be honest, I would personally say I am a fair bit of both one hundred percent of the time. Even if I offend or get offended, if I embarrass or get embarrassed it does not bother me. It is all part of the show. I like a rowdy loud and lively environment. People joking or laughing, music and even noise. If there is not sound happening around me I find it hard to think. History My name is Kole. First name Finlay. Middle names Brannon Kole, last name Whitacre. My father is also called Finlay, and my mother goes by the name Caitlín Eliot. I have two brothers and four sisters, including me that makes seven. I am a septuplet. My first use of magic came at birth when I cleared my own airway. I may have suffocated since there were so many of us, and not enough people to pay attention to each one of us as we were being born. I was raised in a Muggle and magical community in Kettering. My mother was and still is a Dark Witch. If you ask me I would not she was not born that way, but over time she became good at being bad. Two years after I was born she was forced to leave my father behind for the first time since they got together. My father wanted to follow her the way he always had. He was in love with her and would have followed her into any and every depth of darkness she cared to venture unto. My mother refused. There were children involved, my six siblings and I. Once we were born my father could never follow my mother. Not ever again. My mother returns to us, she is never a foolish or careless enough to look like the person everyone knows her to be. After being told, and in my case being convinced — I always know she is her. It may have seemed as if my father did well with the ladies. Women appeared to flock to him and us children in an endless stream petering out around the time I turned nine. All of these women were the same person, they were Caitlín in disguise. How anyone except for Finlay did not know is completely inexplicable. Everyone knew the sort of measures Caitlín would go to in order to get what she wanted. Yet, she happily raised my siblings an I under the watch of Aurors, and the Ministry. She told me once when I was young that she was my mother. My siblings and I each have pictures of our mother, so I knew what this woman with her bright red hair, and silver eyes was telling me was not true. She was not my mother. Then she touched my head and she told me a secret I thought only my father and I knew about. She told me of the scar on my head. The secret I always, always kept hidden by my hair. She never could have known it was there if she had not been present to see me receive it. My father and I never discuss that day. My siblings, and I do not speak of it either. I suppose she brought it up because felt she had to convince me of who she was first. I am the oldest. Maybe she thought the others would not have believed her if one of us did not believe. From my first through my third year of wizarding school I went to Koldovstoretz in Russia. My siblings Oliver, Eloise, Fiona and Rowena prepared themselves for weeks. Lilah, Henry, and I did not learn or practice any Russian before we started school. I still do not speak Russian well, and I choose not to speak it all. Although, I am able to comprehend it extremely well. The school probably had it hard having all seven of us in one year. Even if they had decided to somehow split us up, there is approximately one Whitacre for each hour of the school day. My father describes more than seven consecutive days with all of seven of us as pure torture. We all excel at different things, I am the most athletic. I played alternating quidditch positions at Koldovstoretz for three years while a few of my siblings became what some people call "gifted", and of "above average intellect." The people saying these things are the same people who feed my more egotistical mentalities, also known as our family. Having six siblings who are the EXACT same age as you is ... to put it in one word; Random. With my brothers, and to some extent my sisters around I do not feel a particular need in my life for other people. I think they almost drove me to being a more distant person, I used to search desperately for a place to be alone with my thoughts. I am pretty certain I can function perfectly well in a riot situation thanks to them. It has to prove to be a survival tactic if you think about it. Slytherin Kole spends most of his time at Hogwarts with his good friend Stunny or roaming around the grounds. :The Quad :Black Lake :Quidditch Gate :Training Grounds :Forbidden Forest (TRAC!) :Astronomy Tower (Astronomy Club!) :Clock Tower Courtyard (2nd meeting out of class with Stunny) :Transfiguration Courtyard :Defense Against the Dark Arts Tower (Where he first met Stunny outside of class) Relationships Family |Caitlín Eliot |Finlay Whitacre |Kole Whitacre Whitacre Caitlín Eliot and Finlay Whitacre Mother and Father - My mother Caitlín, she is the one to blame for my carelessness. Rather, all the women that she has ever been in my presence are to blame. I have been impressed, or inspired by her courage. The way she choose to carry on with her life even with an unwanted force, those men and women of the Ministry of Magic poking around in our lives. :I would not say I inherited much from my father Finlay, nothing other than my name and my gorgeous good looks. He is gentle, and loyal. He wanted to follow my mother where-ever she went. I think that would have been careless. He is reliable, I have to say that. He raised me. He stuck with the seven of us kids as we watched our mother regularly walk in and out on us. The 'tups Fiona, Lilah, Henry, Oliver, Eloise, and Rowena - We were born around 4:05-5:30pm in the middle of summer. Fiona was supposed to be my twin. Looking at us it would be easy to think that Lilah is my twin sister, and Fiona, Rowena, Eloise, Henry and Oliver are our younger or older siblings depending on which grouping of them is seen or heard. They mostly take after our mother sharing her fair hair. My sister Lilah and I resemble our father, but what we lack in physical similarities to our mother we make up for in renegade spirit. Friends Classmates Teammates Possessions Spell List Category:All Characters